I Gekämpft
by Ferowyn
Summary: Yikmo bewundert Makin, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal kämpfen gesehen hat. Allerdings sollte besser niemand herausfinden, wie sehr.


**Gekämpft**

Bewundernd stand Yikmo außerhalb der Arena und beobachtete aufgeregt den Schaukampf, der dort gerade stattfand. Unter Lord Balkans Aufsicht schickte ein junger Krieger einen anderen gerade in die Hölle.

Lord Makin hatte seinen Abschluss noch nicht lange, doch er zählte bereits zu den Besten in seiner Disziplin.

Yikmo selbst war in seinem zweiten Novizenjahr und eiferte dem Älteren nach, seit er ihn vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren zum ersten Mal kämpfen gesehen hatte. Er wusste, er hatte weit nicht so viel Macht wie der andere – doch auch er stellte sich in der Arena nicht dumm an. Er war eben eher ein Stratege.

In diesem Moment fegte Makin den äußeren Schild seines Gegners mit einem gewaltigen Feuerschlag zur Seite, als wäre er aus Papier und Lord Balkan brach den Kampf ab.

„Halt!"

Die beiden verließen den Kampfplatz, einander lachend die Hand schüttelnd, und zwei weitere Krieger nahmen Aufstellung.

Selbst, wenn Makin nicht jedes Mal mitkämpfen – und einen der vordersten Plätze erzielen – würde, fände Yikmo die Trainingskämpfe der Krieger faszinierend. Einmal im Monat ermittelten sie nach dem K.o.-System, wer aktuell der Beste war. Das Turnier hatte bereits am Vormittag begonnen und er war direkt nach Ende des Unterrichts zu Arena geeilt, um wenigstens die zweite Hälfte beobachten zu können.

Gerade bezwang Lord Dekem seinen Gegner mit einem Kraftschlag, der aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig auf den Schild einschlug.

Das war ein Trick, den der Novize noch nicht beherrschte – die Magie kugelförmig aufzubauen und dann nach innen loszulassen. Er wollte ihn jedoch unbedingt erlernen.

Kurz darauf trat Makin für seinen nächsten Kampf in die Arena und Yikmos Aufmerksamkeit war wieder gefesselt.

Er würde nach seinem Abschluss ebenfalls Krieger werden.

Manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er den wöchentlichen Lektionen in Illusion so entgegenfieberte. Aber was sollte er auch tun – wenn Lord Makin das Fach unterrichtete, konnte er sich Yikmos Begeisterung sicher sein.

Er betete zu allen Göttern, dass dem Lehrer nicht auffallen würde, wie er ihn ansah.

Anfangs hatte er nur Bewunderung für den etwas älteren Krieger empfunden, die sich jedoch allzu bald in etwas ganz anderes gewandelt hatte. Seit ihm klar geworden war, was sein Herzrasen bedeutete, hatte er alles probiert. Sein Versuch sich selbst zu heilen war erwartungsgemäß nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen, auch Ablenkung hatte nicht geholfen. Und all die Nachmittage, die er in der Gesellschaft von Mädchen verbracht hatte, erst recht nicht.

Er seufzte schwer.

Niemand durfte herausfinden, wie er empfand! Solche Gefühle waren in Kyralia verachtet und auch in seinem Heimatland Vin nicht gerne gesehen.

Frustriert versuchte er, sich wieder auf seine Notizen zu konzentrieren. In wenigen Wochen waren Prüfungen, er musste unbedingt lernen. Leider war ein gewisser Krieger einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Genervt gab er schließlich auf, legte die Notizen zur Seite und zog ein Blatt Papier aus einer mit Magie und einem Schloss fest verriegelten Lade seines Schreibtisches. Es zeigte die groben Umrisse eines edlen kyralischen Gesichts. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen griff Yikmo nach seinem Kohlestift und begann, die Konturen zu verfeinern.

Hoch konzentriert, die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmt, skizzierte er die sanften Augen, die gerade Nase und den feinen Mund. Die mittellangen Haare wurden dem Mann von einem unsichtbaren Wind ins Gesicht geweht. Er grinste fröhlich und in seinen Augen lag ein aufgeregtes Funkeln.

_Ja_, stellte Yikmo zufrieden fest. _So sieht er immer aus, wenn er kämpft._

Er legte den Kohlestift zur Seite, schraubte sein Tintenfass auf und tunkte die Feder ein. Geschickt zog er einige Linien mit Tinte nach, bis das Portrait richtig lebensecht wirkte. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis legte er das Blatt zurück in die Lade, auf einen Stapel weiterer Abbilder Lord Makins.

Nun gelang es ihm wieder besser, sich auf seine Notizen zu konzentrieren.

_Ein Jahr noch_, dachte er. _Ein Jahr noch, dann habe ich es geschafft._

Aber jetzt standen erst einmal die Prüfungen an, und anschließend die Sommerpause.

Zufrieden ging Yikmo durch einen der abgelegenen Gänge der Universität.

Er hatte es geschafft – er war seit sechs Wochen offiziell ein Krieger. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, doch er durfte nun an den monatlichen Schaukämpfen teilnehmen. Und alleine das war die Strapazen tausendmal wert.

Außerdem hatte er noch kein einziges Mal unter einem Vorwand Makin aufgesucht. Er war fast schon stolz auf sich.

Der Vindo ging gerade um eine Ecke, als er mit einem anderen Magier zusammen stieß. Er fiel jedoch nicht, sondern wurde aufgefangen und gegen eine Wand gedrückt.

„Ahh, wenn das nicht unser neuer Krieger ist.", schnurrte eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr, die ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Konnte der Mann nicht ein wenig mehr Abstand nehmen? Wenn er das nicht bald tat würde er jedenfalls in Kürze etwas zu spüren bekommen, das er nie herausfinden sollte…

„Hmm. Das bedeutet auch, dass du nicht mehr mein Schüler bist."

Eine Hand streifte Yikmos Wange, so kurz und flüchtig, dass dieser sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher war, ob er es sich nicht doch nur eingebildet hatte. Bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, wie er reagieren sollte, hatte Makin ihn losgelassen und war mit schnellen Schritten den Gang hinunter geeilt; in die Richtung, aus der er selbst gekommen war.

Mit weichen Knien, lehnte Yikmo an der Wand und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Herz wieder zu beruhigen.

Was war das denn gewesen?

Er war furchtbar verwirrt und immer noch ein wenig benebelt.

Hatte Makins Aussage bedeutet, was er glaubte? Was er _hoffte_? „Das bedeutet auch, dass du nicht mehr mein Schüler bist." Sie waren einander nun ebenbürtig. War es das, was er hatte sagen wollen?

Mühsam sammelte er sich wieder und setzte seinen Weg fort, wenn auch langsamer als zuvor.

_Zum Glück hat uns niemand gesehen_, schoss es ihm plötzlich siedend heiß durch den Kopf. _Der Gang ist leer gewesen. Oder?_

Nein. Makin hätte das niemals getan, wenn irgendjemand sie beobachten und falsche Schlüsse daraus hätte ziehen können.

Vielleicht zog aber auch er selbst gerade die falschen Schlüsse…

Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er stehen geblieben war, zu sehr war er in Gedanken.

Durfte er sich nun Hoffnungen machen? _Nein!_ Wieso sollte der Ältere dasselbe fühlen wie er? Außerdem, selbst wenn er es tat – sie könnten ohnehin nie zusammen sein. Zu verpönt waren Beziehungen zwischen zwei Männern in Kyralia. Andererseits… warum hätte Makin das sonst tun sollen? Um ihn zu verlachen? Nein, das war nicht seine Art.

Erst das Klackern von Stiefeln hinter ihm riss Yikmo wieder aus seinen Grübeleien.

Bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte wurde er frech angegrinst.

„Welche Laus ist Euch denn über die Leber gelaufen, Lord Yikmo? Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr einen Geist gesehen."

Und ein weiteres Mal sah er Makin von hinten.

Fassungslos machte sich der Vindo endgültig auf den Rückweg in seine Quartiere.

Verstehe einer diesen Mann.

„Lord Yikmo!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Makin mit großen Schritten auf sich zueilen. Sobald er ihn erreicht hatte, strahlte der Kyralier seinen jüngeren Kollegen an, seine Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig.

„Was habt Ihr für heute Abend geplant?"

Yikmo hob eine Augenbraue. „Nichts?"

„Genau, wie ich gehofft habe! Nun, warum besucht Ihr mich nicht in meinen Quartieren? Wir könnten über einem Glas Pachi-Wein die neuesten Entwicklungen in Lan erörtern. Ich bin zu gespannt, was Eure Ansichten über die derzeitige außenpolitische Lage sind!"

Verzweifelt versuchte der junge Krieger, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Solch eine Einladung kann ich nicht abschlagen.", lächelte er gelassen. „Ich komme dann nach dem Nachtmahl in Eure Räume?"

„Abgemacht.", strahlte Makin und verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

Kopfschüttelnd machte Yikmo sich endgültig auf den Weg zu seinen Quartieren – bemüht, sich seine Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Seit beinahe zwei Monaten ging das nun schon so. Makin schien mit ihm zu flirten, allerdings nicht so eindeutig, dass die anderen Magier etwas bemerkten könnten. Nicht so eindeutig, dass er selbst sicher sein konnte. Es machte ihn beinahe verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was der Ältere damit bezweckte. Doch heute hatte sich etwas geändert – noch nie war er eingeladen worden. Sie würden wohl alleine sein… oder würden sich noch weitere Magier der Diskussion anschließen?

Frustriert stiefelte er in seine Räume und ließ sich in einen Stuhl sinken. Wenn seine Gedanken einmal für zwei Minuten nicht von selbst bei dem anderen waren tauchte dieser wieder einmal unerwartet neben ihm auf und tat alles, um ihn noch weiter zu verwirren.

Yikmo wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt auf seine Studien konzentrieren zu wollen. Er sollte noch für Balkan eine Abhandlung über Sinnestäuschungen im Kampf schreiben, die dieser den Novizen zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Allerdings musste das wohl bis zum nächsten Tag warten.

Wie so oft, wenn Makin ihm den Kopf verdrehte, öffnete er die fest abgeriegelte Schublade seines Schreibtisches und begann, ein weiteres Bild von dem Älteren zu zeichnen. Der Stapel mit Portraits war bereits ziemlich hoch.

Diesmal beschrieb er die Umrisse des ihm so lieben Gesichts nur grob und konzentrierte sich auf die Augen. Es gelang ihm, das unternehmungslustige Funkeln in denselben festzuhalten und als er fertig war erwartete er fast, sie würden blinzeln.

Er legte das Blatt auf die anderen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Erleichter stellte er fest, dass es bereits Zeit für das Nachtmahl war.

Also verschloss er die Lade wieder und erhob sich. Mit entschlossenem Schritt ging er an seinem Spiegel vorbei – er durfte nicht kontrollieren, ob er passabel aussah. Wenn er damit begann, würde er sich nur verrückt machen.

Als er den Saal erreichte, war Makin nirgendwo zu sehen. Allerdings war ihm das eher angenehm und er schaffte es sogar, die vorzügliche Hauptspeise zu essen. Als ein Diener das Dessert auftrug streikte sein Magen jedoch, der bereits vor Nervosität in Einklang mit seinem Herz flatterte. Verstanden sich die beiden sonst auch so gut?

Kopfschüttelnd verwarf Yikmo diesen Gedanken und sah sich ein weiteres Mal im Raum um. Diesmal entdeckte er Makin, am anderen Ende des Saals.

Der andere Mann erhob sich im selben Moment und kam auf ihn zu, daher tat der Vindo es ihm gleich.

Makin strahlte schon wieder.

„Habt Ihr bereits zu Ende gespeist?", fragte er, ein wenig Ungeduld durchscheinen lassend.

Yikmo nickte nur und folgte dem Älteren, als dieser sich sofort auf den Weg zu seinen Quartieren machte. Die Frequenz seines Herzschlages schien mit jedem Schritt zuzunehmen und er versuchte verzweifelt, zumindest ruhig auszusehen.

Makin wandte sich kein einziges Mal um, sondern führte ihn direkt zu seinen Räumen. Er zögerte noch kurz, dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ den Jüngeren ein. Er führte ihn in den Wohnraum, wo schon ein mit Teetassen und Weingläsern gedeckter Tisch wartete. Yikmo wurde ein Stuhl angeboten, auf dem er sich auch niederließ, den Blick fest auf den Älteren gerichtet.

Dieser stand noch kurz mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster, bevor er die Blenden zuzog und sich mit einem Ruck umdrehte, nun alles andere als ruhig. Der Kyralier war noch blasser als sonst und seine dunklen Augen funkelten nicht wie üblich.

Erschrocken starrte Yikmo ihn an.

„Lord Makin… Seid Ihr in Ordnung?"

Makin lächelte dünn und setzte sich in den freien Stuhl.

„Ja.", antwortete er. „Ich bin lediglich nervös."

Yikmo hob eine Augenbraue. „Nervös? Ihr? Aus welchem Grund? Doch nicht wegen der Situation in Lan?"

Diese Frage rang dem Älteren sogar ein Lachen ab.

„Nein, nicht wegen Lan." Er zögerte kurz, dann sah er den Vindo direkt an. „Zuerst muss ich zugeben, Euch unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen hierher gelockt zu haben."

Die Braue wanderte noch höher und Makin wand sich sichtlich unangenehm berührt auf seinem Stuhl.

„Aus welchem Grund habt Ihr mich dann eingeladen?", fragte Yikmo schließlich, als der Ältere längere Zeit schwieg.

„Nun… ich war die Spiele leid."

„Die _Spiele_?" Der Aufenthaltsort seiner Augenbraue war inzwischen durchaus beeindruckend.

Makin schluckte schwer. „Nun, in letzter Zeit… habe ich die Begegnungen mit Euch genutzt, um Euch zu zeigen, dass ich Euch mag – Ihr habt jedoch nicht reagiert. Nach Euren Blicken während Eurer Novizenzeit und auch später habe ich geschlossen… Bitte verzeiht mir, falls ich mich irre…" Er hatte die Augen inzwischen geschlossen, schien noch blasser als zuvor und kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Falls er das Verhalten des Jüngeren falsch interpretiert hatte, war das fatal. Niemand durfte herausfinden, dass er Männern nicht abgeneigt war.

Yikmos Augen waren inzwischen groß geworden. Er zögerte. „Wollt Ihr… Hast du mir gerade gesagt, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst?", fragte er schließlich leise.

Makin riss die Lider wieder auf und starrte ihn an.

„… Ja."

Der Vindo lächelte. „Dann solltest du mich anstrahlen, und nicht so fertig aussehen. Oder bin ich so furchtbar?"

Das Funkeln kehrte in die dunklen Augen zurück. „Du hast recht.", meinte er, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. „Und nein, du bist nicht furchtbar. Eher im Gegenteil – du bist wunderbar." Der Rotton vertiefte sich.

Yikmo lachte leise. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du schüchtern bist.", stichelte er.

Makins Kopf hatte nun beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate angenommen. Er erhob sich jedoch, trat zu dem Jüngeren und blieb neben seinem Stuhl stehen. Er musterte das gebräunte Gesicht und sein eigenes nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

Nun war es an Yikmo, rot zu werden, als er sich unter diesem intensiven Blick wieder fand.

Ein fast schon entrücktes Lächeln machte den Kyralier noch schöner. Das würde er zeichnen müssen!

Makin näherte sich ihm nun, stand schließlich über seinen Kopf gebeugt da.

Yikmo hob den Blick. Sie waren sich sehr nahe – zu nahe, um ruhig zu bleiben. Sein Atem wurde schneller, doch es ging nicht nur ihm so.

„Dürfte ich dich küssen?", flüsterte der andere schließlich, die dunklen Augen mit den seinen verhakt.

Atemlos nickte er.

„Jetzt hör schon auf, dich zu beschweren. Freu dich lieber, dass sie Illusionen, die du ihnen beibringst, anwenden, um Mädchen zu umwerben, anstatt dich zu ärgern, dass sie sich lieber mit besagter Umwerbung beschäftigen als mit deinem Unterricht.", spöttelte Yikmo. „Erzähl einfach eine deiner berühmt berüchtigten Geschichten, dann hängen sie wieder an deinen Lippen."

Er fand sich unerwartet an die Wand in Makins Schlafzimmer gepresst wieder. „Nun, du bist auch immer an meinen Lippen gehangen.", schnurrte der Ältere.

„Was mehr an deinen wunderschönen Lippen gelegen hat, als an dem Inhalt deiner Erzählungen.", konterte der Vindo ungerührt, hielt den Kopf des anderen fest und zog ihn anschließend in einen tiefen Kuss, um sich näher mit dem Gegenstand ihrer Neckerei zu beschäftigen.

Als sie sich wieder lösten atmete Makin ziemlich schnell. „Ich habe dir das schon so oft gesagt – du sollst so etwas nicht machen, wenn ich mich gerade angekleidet haben. Sonst muss ich mich gleich wieder auskleiden, und es ist doch schade um die Zeit.", knurrte er.

Yikmo lachte. „Du armer, ungeduldiger Mann. Vielleicht solltest du dein Blut wieder in deinen Kopf befördern."

„Als wäre deines dort."

Der Jüngere grinste nur.

„Hmpf. Wir benehmen uns wie ein altes Ehepaar."

„Wir _sind_ ein altes Ehepaar.", korrigierte Yikmo lächelnd. „Von der Zeremonie einmal abgesehen."

Seit dem einen denkwürdigen Gespräch in Makins Wohnraum waren sie nun Geliebte, und niemand hatte es je auch nur vermutet.

Nur gute Freunde, die naturgemäß viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

– _Lorlen!_

– _Makin?_

– _Fremde greifen das Fort an!_

Eisige Furcht überschwemmte Yikmo und ließ ihn erstarren, als er die Gedankenstimme seines Geliebten hörte. Er wusste, Balkan hatte den anderen ausgebildet, um einen Schwarzmagier besiegen zu können – aber würde er auch gegen mehrere eine Chance haben?

Das Bild von einer Straße aus der Vogelperspektive blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf. Es musste die Straße auf der sachakanischen Seite des Forts sein. Mehrere Männer und Frauen, die edel gewandt waren, bildeten eine Reihe.

_Die Luft brannte unter ihren Angriffen._

_Sie alle griffen eine Stelle irgendwo unterhalb von Lord Makin an, dem Magier, der ihnen das Bild schickte._

_Dann veränderte sich die Szenerie, und man sah eine große Gruppe von Männern und Frauen, die mehrere Schritte hinter den Angreifern standen. Sie waren mit einfachen, abgetragenen Gewändern bekleidet, und einige hielten Leinen in Händen, die am Halsband kleiner, Limek-ähnlicher Tiere befestigt waren._

Das mussten die Sklaven sein, von denen Akkarin gesprochen hatte!

Yikmo erschauderte.

_Das Bild verschwamm, dann kamen die Angreifer wieder in Sicht. Sie hatten aufgehört, die Festung zu attackieren und gingen nun vorsichtig näher heran._

– Der Hauptmann sagt, das erste Tor sei zerstört worden. Die Sachakaner rücken in das Fort ein. Wir gehen jetzt nach unten, um uns ihnen entgegen zu stellen.

Kurz brach der Strom von Bildern ab, bald kam jedoch eine neue Nachricht.

– Wir haben unsere Positionen eingenommen, _meldete Makin_. Sie greifen jetzt die innere Tür an.

_Das nächste Bild zeigte einen dunklen Flur, der von einer steinernen Mauer blockiert wurde. Der Gang vibrierte unter zwei Treffern. Makin und der Krieger neben ihm hielten einen Schild bereit._

_Dann explodierte die Wand nach innen. Trümmer hagelten auf den Schild herab, der kurz darauf von einer Staubwolke eingehüllt wurde. Durch den Nebel kamen Angriffe, dann erschütterte eine weitere Explosion den Gang._

– Wir haben die Sachakaner durch den falschen Boden hindurch von hinten angegriffen_, erklärte Makin._

_Verwirrende Bilder folgten. Lichtblitze erhellten den Staub jenseits des Schilds, gaben aber nichts von den Vorgängen dort preis. Dann erschien ein Schatten in der Staubwolke, und es folgten weitere Angriffe auf den Schild der Krieger. Zwei Magier taumelten, offenkundig erschöpft, rückwärts._

– Zieht euch zurück. Zur Tür.

_Die Krieger liefen durch eine Doppeltür aus Metall. Makin ließ die Türen zufallen und benutzte Magie, um sie durch schwere Bolzen zu schließen._

– Erstattet Bericht_, befahl Makin._

_Ein Wirrwarr von Bildern und Nachrichten folgte._

– Die meisten von uns sind tot… Ich kann fünf… nein, sechs Leichen sehen und…

– Sie sind im Fort! _Das Bild einer Tür, die schief in den Angeln hing, flammte in seinen Gedanken auf, dann sah er einen Sachakaner durch einen Gang auf sich zukommen._

– Lauft!

– Kommt zurück! Ich sitze in der Falle!

_Hände streckten sich durch den Staub. In einer war eine geschwungene Klinge zu sehen. Überwältigende Panik folgte… Dann nichts mehr._

_Die Namen von Kriegern wurden gerufen, als Freunde und Verwandte in der Gilde das Verbot der Gedankenrede ignorierten. Eine verwirrende Vielzahl an Gedankenstimmen folgte._

– Bitte seid still!_, übertönte Balkan den panischen Aufruhr. _Ich kann ihnen nicht helfen, wenn ich sie nicht hören kann. Makin?

_Das Bild der Metalltüren überlagerte die Botschaften der anderen Magier. Die Türen glühten rot und verströmten Hitze in den Gang. Langsam begannen sie zu schmelzen._

– Zurück_, befahl Makin. _Hinter die Mauer. Lasst sie ihre Kraft vergeuden.

_Die Krieger eilten an einer Mauer vorbei, die den Gang zur Hälfte versperrte, um sich dahinter zu versammeln. Die Mauer setzt sich langsam in Bewegung, schob sich in eine Fuge in der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Korridors und schloss den Durchgang hermetisch ab. Dann hörte man ein dumpfes Geräusch, als der Mechanismus innerhalb der Seitenwände zuschnappte._

_Die Magier warteten._

– Wenn sie hier durchkommen_, sandte Makin, _greifen wir sie mit allem an, was wir noch haben.

_Gedankenrufe von anderen Magiern durchbrachen die angespannte Stimme des Flurs. Er zuckte zusammen, als die drei letzten zurückgebliebenen Magier einer nach dem anderen getötet wurden._

_Dann explodierte ohne Vorwarnung die steinerne Mauer. Die Krieger hatten ihre Schilde sinken lassen, um ihre Kraft zu schonen. Makins Botschaften verebbten, als ihn etwas an der Schläfe traf. Nachdem er jedoch ein wenig Energie benutzt hatte, um sich zu heilen, wurden seine Nachrichten wieder klarer. Er schloss dich den Männern an, die einen Schild hochgerissen hatten, dann sah er, dass zwei Krieger am Boden lagen._

_Der Angriff auf ihren Schild war nicht schwächer als zuvor. Die Krieger taumelten rückwärts, während sie einer nach dem anderen der Erschöpfung erlagen. Ein grauenvolles Gefühl der Ungläubigkeit durchströmte Makin, als seine eigene Kraft sich dem Ende näherte. Der Schild zersprang, und zwei weitere Magier fielen unter den feindlichen Zaubern._

– Flieht_, rief Balken._ Ihr habt getan, was Ihr könnt.

_Schemenhafte Gestalten lösten sich aus der Staubwolke. Makin trat beiseite, als der erste Angreifer ihn erreichte. Der Mann bedachte Makin mit einem abschätzigen Blick und ging vorbei._

– Wenn die Wache ihre Befehle ausgeführt hat, sollte die letzte Tür gesichert worden sein, nachdem die erste gefallen ist_, sandte Makin._

_Der Anführer der Sachakaner blieb vor der Tür stehen. Sechs weitere schritten an Makin vorbei und gesellten sich zu dem ersten. Es bedurfte nur eines einzigen Zaubers, um die Türen aus den Angeln zu reißen. Die Sachakaner traten ins Sonnenlicht hinaus._

„_Willkommen in Kyralia", sagte der Anführer und sah seine Gefährten an. Dann drehte er sich um und betrachtete den Korridor. Sein Blick fiel auf Makin. „Du da. Du sendest also diese Botschaften."_

_Eine unsichtbare Macht trieb Makin vorwärts. Er spürte Makins Furcht, dann brachen die Nachrichten des Magiers abrupt ab._

Mit Tränen in den Augen sackte Yikmo auf den Boden.

Plötzlich kamen neue Bilder und er spürte etwas Scharfes an seiner Kehle.

_Wieder zeigte das Bild, das Makin sandte, das Fort, aber diesmal von außen. Eine Gruppe einfach gekleideter Sachakaner kam aus dem Gebäude geeilt, und einige führten kleine Tiere an der Leine, die Limeks ähnelten._

_Eine Stimme sprach in Makins Ohr._

„_So ist es recht. Sag ihnen das. Ich werde-"_

„_Kariko! Sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe!", rief eine Frau._

_Die Stimme kam aus dem Fort. Ein Magier der Gilde stürzte taumelnd aus dem Flur und fiel auf die Knie._

_Makin war zuerst überrascht, dann wütend. Während des Angriffs war alles so schnell gegangen, dass er die Abwesenheit des in Schande gefallenen Kriegers Lord Fergun gar nicht bemerkt hatte._

_Eine Sachakanerin, die einen schillernden Mantel trug, kam mit langen Schritten aus dem Gebäude. Sie blieb neben Fergun stehen und sah Makin an._

„_Er ist hübsch, nicht wahr?"_

Yikmo erschrak. Sie konnten das nicht wissen! Sie konnten nicht, die durften nicht, sie-

„_Du kannst ihn nicht behalten, Avala", erklang die Stimme dicht an Makins Ohr._

Erleichterung durchflutete den Vindo. Sie hatte mit dem Mann, der seinen Geliebten fest hielt, gesprochen, nicht mit ihm selbst.

„_Aber er ist _schwach_. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, ihn auszubilden. Wahrscheinlich kann er nicht einmal Wasser kochen."_

„_Nein, Avala. Er mag schwach sein, aber er kann ihnen Informationen schicken."_

_Die Frau beugte sich vor, strich mit den Fingern durch Ferguns Haar und riss dann seinen Kopf zurück._

„_Ich könnte seine Ohren zerstören. Dann würde er uns nicht mehr hören können."_

„_Und seine hübschen Augen willst du ihm wohl auch aus dem Kopf brennen?"_

_Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nein. Das würde ihn verderben."_

„_Töte ihn, Avala. In Imardin wirst du noch andere hübsche Männer finden."_

_Avala zog einen Schmollmund, dann zuckte sie die Achseln. Sie nahm ein Messer hervor und schlitzte Ferguns Kehle auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber er war offenkundig zu schwach dazu. Die Sachakanerin legte eine Hand auf die Schnittwunde, und Fergun erschlaffte. Einen Moment später ließ die Frau ihn los, und er sackte zu Boden._

_Sie stieg über seinen Körper hinweg und ging auf Makin zu, obwohl ihr Blick auf den Sachakaner hinter ihm gerichtet war._

„_Also, wohin jetzt?"_

„_Nach Imardin.", erwiderte Kariko. Das Messer drückte sich tiefer in die Haut von Makins Hals. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Magier. Sag deiner Gilde, dass ich sie schon bald sehe werde. Wenn sie mir ihre Tore öffnen, werde ich sie vielleicht am Leben lassen. Nun ja, zumindest einige von ihnen. Ich erwarte ein großes Willkommen. Geschenke. Sklaven. Gold…"_

_Das Messer bewegte sich. Schmerz zuckte auf…_

Yikmo rang nach Luft. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen.

Makin war fort.

– Balkan?

– Yikmo?

– Die Sachakaner nähern sich Calia

– Ich werde Euch in Kürze mitteilen, was ich Euch rate.

Yikmo warf den Kriegern, Alchemisten und sogar einzelnen Heilern an seiner Seite einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Er ahnte, wie der Befehl lauten würde. Sie mussten die Ichani aufhalten – um jeden Preis.

Seine Mitstreiter schienen das ebenfalls zu wissen. Angst war in ihren Augen zu sehen. Selbst Rothen hatte die Situation verstanden.

– Yikmo?

– Balkan.

– Lasst Euch Zeit.

– Das werden wir tun.

Wie er erwartet hatte.

Er platzierte seine Kämpfer und machte sich daran, der Gilde Bericht zu erstatten. Er würde sich ein Beispiel an Makin nehmen und im Kampf sterben. Der Kapitän verließ als letzter das sinkende Schiff. Der Vindo machte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen.

_Drei Karren holperten die Hauptstraße eines Dorfes hinunter. In jedem Wagen saßen mehrere Männer und Frauen, einige davon in kostbare Gewänder gekleidet._

_Die Pferde des ersten Wagens blieben stehen, und der Fahrer drehte sich langsam zu demjenigen um, der das Bild sandte. Er reichte die Zügel einem Mann, der neben ihm saß, dann sprang er auf den Boden._

Kariko.

„_Komm hervor, Gildenmagier", rief er._

_Aus dem Fenster eines Hauses flammte ein Zauber auf, dem mehrere weitere auf beiden Straßenseiten folgten. Die Zauber trafen auf unsichtbare Schilde, die jeden Wagen umgaben._

Ein Hinterhalt.

Yikmo mochte nicht besonders stark sein, aber er war ein Taktiker. Und die Befehle lauteten, die Ichani aufzuhalten.

_Kariko drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, unterzog die Häuser und die Straße einer genauen Musterung und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Verbündeten zu._

„_Wer will jagen?"_

_Vier der Ichani stiegen aus den Wagen. Sie trennten sich und starrten zu den Häusern zu beiden Seiten der Straße hinüber._

_Yikmos Strategie war einfach. Wenn die Sachakaner ihre Angreife nicht sehen konnten, konnten sie sich nicht gegen sie wehren. Magier der Gilde würden aus verschiedenen Verstecken angreifen, ihre Positionen dann verändern und erneut zuschlagen. Wenn sie keine Energie mehr hatten, sollten sie sich verstecken und ausruhen._

Yikmo schlich von Haus zu Haus und griff die Ichani immer wieder aus den verschiedensten Richtungen an, bevor er sich erneut zurück zog. Er sah viele seiner Gefährten fallen. Jedes Mal zuckte er zusammen und wollte ihnen zu Hilfe eilen, hielt dann jedoch inne. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hätte. Und er war der Anführer – er durfte nicht fallen, solange er noch Angriffe koordinieren musste.

Er schlich in ein Haus und erschrak, als er jemanden am Fenster stehen sah. Es war jedoch nur Rothen. Immerhin lebte der noch… er war schon seit zwanzig Minuten nur auf Tote getroffen.

„Rothen.", flüsterte er.

Der ältere Mann fuhr herum. „Yikmo."

Er trat zu dem Alchemisten an das Fenster.

„_Ich habe einen von ihnen prahlen hören, dass er fünf von uns getötet habe", sagte Yikmo grimmig. „Der andere behauptet, er hätte drei besiegt."_

„_Ich wollte gerade die Karren angreifen.", murmelte Rothen. „Sie würden Ersatz dafür finden müssen, und ich denke, dass die Dorfbewohner die meisten Wagen mitgenommen haben."_

_Yikmo nickte. „Sie haben die Wagen vorher beschützt, aber sie sind vielleicht nicht in der N-"_

_Er brach abrupt ab, denn in diesem Moment kamen zwei Sachakaner aus den Häusern auf der anderen Straßenseite geschlendert. Eine Frau rief nach ihnen._

„_Wie viele, Kariko?"_

„_Sieben", erwiderte der Mann._

„_Ich habe fünf erwischt", fügte sein Gefährte hinzu._

_Yikmo sog scharf den Atem ein. „Das ist unmöglich. Wenn die beiden, die ich auf dieser Seite belauscht habe, die Wahrheit sagen, sind nur noch wir zwei übrig."_

_Rothen schauderte. „Es sei denn, sie übertreiben."_

„_Habt ihr sie alle erwischt?", fragte die Frau._

„_Die meisten.", antwortete Kariko. „Es waren insgesamt zweiundzwanzig."_

„_Ich könnte meinen Fährtensucher auf sie hetzen."_

„_Nein, wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet." Er richtete sich auf, und Rothen versteifte sich, als er die Gedankenstimme des Mannes hörte._

– Kommt jetzt zurück.

_Yikmo drehte sich zu Rothen um. „Das ist unsere letzte Chance, diese Wagen zu zerstören."_

„_Ja."_

„_Ich nehme den ersten und Ihr den zweiten. Seid Ihr so weit?"_

_Rothen nickte und griff nach seiner letzten Energie._

„_Los."_

_Ihre Zauber schossen zu den Wagen hinüber. Holz zerbarst, dann war das Schreien von Menschen und Pferden zu hören. Mehrere der einfach gekleideten Sachakaner stürzten zu Boden, verletzt von Holzsplittern, die durch die Luft geflogen waren. Ein Pferd trat mit den Hufen um sich, bis es sich befreit hatte, dann galoppierte es davon._

_Die Sachakanischen Magier wirbelten herum und starrten in ihre Richtung._

„_Lauf!", keuchte Yikmo._

Er eilte selbst los und hatte den Raum beinahe verlassen, als die Mauer explodierte. Einige Trümmer trafen ihn im Rücken und am Kopf, schleuderten ihn durch die Tür in den Hinterhof. Es wurde schwarz um ihn.

Als Yikmo erwachte war es totenstill.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte grausam und er wusste, er hatte nicht mehr genug Energie um seine zweifellos lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen zu heilen.

Er überlegte, ob er versuchen sollte, aufzustehen. Nach Rothen zu suchen.

Aber der Alchemist konnte gar nicht überlebt haben. Er war hinter ihm gewesen, als die Mauer explodiert war, also hatte ihn der Angriff sicherlich noch schlimmer getroffen als ihn selbst. Außerdem war Rothen neben ihm gelaufen, er musste gegen die Wand geschleudert worden sein, nicht wie Yikmo durch die Tür.

Er lag auf dem Bauch, nicht in der Lage, sich herum zu rollen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Der Krieger wusste, dass er noch eines tun musste. Er kratzte seine übrige Energie zusammen, während er überlegte, was er Balkan sagen sollte.

Er hatte ja geahnt, dass es so kommen würde. In dem Moment, in dem Makin gefallen war, hatte er gewusst, dass er diesen Kampf nicht überleben konnte. Nicht überleben _wollte_.

– _Balkan!_

– _Yikmo?_ Freudige Überraschung schwang in den Worten mit. _Ihr lebt!_

– _Kaum noch_, gab Yikmo mühsam zurück. _Die anderen sind alle tot und meine Verletzungen zu gravierend. Die Ichani haben Calia inzwischen verlassen, es ist todesstill, seit ich zu mir gekommen bin. Aber wir haben sie aufgehalten und ihre Wagen zerstört._ Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

– _Ihr habt Euren Befehl erfolgreicher ausgeführt, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe, gab Balkan ernst zurück. _Er war offenkundig geschockt über den Verlust von weiteren zweiundzwanzig Magiern.

Yikmo lächelte.

– _Zu Befehl._

Dann hatte er keine Energie mehr übrig.


End file.
